


Я не стою у края

by morok_lzhi



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morok_lzhi/pseuds/morok_lzhi
Kudos: 9





	Я не стою у края

"мне не бывает больно". Аста обманывал всех. Аста обманывал себя. Порой он смотрел на свои шрамы и захлёбывался в воспоминаниях. "мне не бывает больно".

  
«Юно лучше». Первое движение. Второе. На руке появлялись красные полосы. Маленький Аста нашёл в земле лезвие. Маленький Аста больше с ним не расставался. "Юно гораздо лучше тебя, он очень талантлив". Слёзы текут, а рука продолжает наносить раны. Шуметь нельзя, а то разбудишь малышей. Шуметь нельзя, никто не должен знать, что тебе больно.

Аста привык. Привык перед сном методично проводить лезвием по телу. Привык списывать шрамы на ранения при тренировке. После вступления в чёрных быков это стало намного проще. Аста по-прежнему улыбается при всех, но когда остаётся один, то тонет в ненависти к себе. "Ведь Юно лучше".

"Ухты, оказывается, руки могут не болеть!" Аста сам не замечает, как говорит это. Хорошо, что друзья подумали про усталость после тренировки. Ведь никто не должен знать, что ему больно. Больно внутри.

Война с демонами закончена. Аста потерял руку. Он надеялся, что после этого будет остановиться. Но нет. Тело само достаёт старое, но остро наточеное лезвие. Первое движение. Второе. На этот раз по ноге. Голова уже сама думает привычную мысль: «Юно лучше». Аста никогда не остановится. И однажды, он перейдёт грань. 


End file.
